Play Misty for me
by Asukaforever92
Summary: AU. Ash Ketchum is a Private Investigator in Vermillion City. One night he meets a beautiful redhead with a more beautiful voice and falls for her. However, this girl is holding an explosive secret that will soon surface.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to all I now return with my second and other story for Pokemon. As I states before, I have decided for now to only write two stories at the moment not three but, I feel really good about this one and AAML is a main theme. This is an AU story set in a world without Pokemon and were Ash and company are in their mid-twenties. I hope you enjoy and here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or "Misty" originally by Erroll Garner and was covered many times including by Johnny Mathis from were I got the lyrics while listening to this song on YouTube.

Inside a small office in downtown Vermillion City a private investigator was relaxing after finishing a long case. His office was a decent sized with a bookshelf to the left of the room full of books. His desk was medium-sized and oak. He currently sat in an office chair taking a quick nap when the phone in the hallway rang.

"Mr. Ketchum, someone is requesting your services!" called Kristi, his brunette assistant from her desk outside waking Ash.

"Patch them through." replied Ash yawning as he picked up the phone in his office.

("Are you Ash Ketchum?" asked the girl on the phone.

"Yes I am." answered Ash.

"I think my boyfriend is cheating on me and I would like you to find out if I'm right. He'd never be honest herself." answered the girl.

"Just give me your address so we can met." said Ash who got the information.

"He's not here so we can met now." said the man.

"I'll be right there." replied Ash who hung up and quickly left his office, "Kristi, I'm going to met a client so hold my calls."

"Yes sir." said Kristi as Ash left and drove to an apartment in downtown Vermillion before finding the location.

* * *

"Are you mister Ketchum?" asked a gentle blue-haired woman as she answered the door.

"Yes I am." answered Ash recognizing the woman's voice.

"My name is Melanie. Please, come in." said the woman who led Ash to her living room were teas had been made.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." said Ash.

"My boyfriend Damien is cheating on me. He was so charming and nice when we first met but, since then he's been a total jerk. I shouldn't be surprised." said Melanie.

"Why not just leave him?" asked Ash.

"I used to live in small cabin taking care of injured animals before I met Damien and he convinced me to move here. I have no means of leaving and nobody to stay with." answered Melanie.

"What will you do if he's cheating on you?" asked Ash.

"I have to leave. Once that trust is broken it's gone forever." answered Melanie.

"I'll see what I can do." said Ash.

* * *

Ash kept to his word and followed Damien for several days finding more than enough evidence of his infidelity. It seemed every time he was away from Melanie he was at a motel with some cheap floozy. Damien was currently with another woman while Ash called Melanie to give her his finding knowing this would end badly. As she arrived at the cheap motel he could see in her eyes she knew the results.

"Hello Melanie, I hate to tell you this but, Damien is a slutty man-whore." said Ash, "Since you hired me he's been visiting these cheap motels with cheaper women constantly. I'm sorry to break it to you."

"No. I needed answers and you gave me them. Thank you." said Melanie trying to stay calm, "He's here right now, isn't he?"

"Yes. The women, to use that term loosely, left but, Damien hasn't checked out yet." answered Ash as Melanie spotted Damien through a window.

"I need to talk to him." said Melanie clearly hurt as she stormed off to the door.

"Wait." said Ash trying to stop her but, she threw the motel door open before he could stop her.

"Oh shit!" cried out Damien shirtless as she stumbled back tripping over the edge of the mattress and falling to the ground.

"How could you?! I gave you everything and this is how you repay me?!" cried Melanie.

"Baby, it's not what it looks like." said Damien falling backwards in surprise.

"Yes it is!" cried out Melanie.

"Melanie, please clam down." said Ash pulling the girl off Damien.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked the boy-haired man jumping up.

"I'm the Private Investigator your girlfriend hired to find out if you were cheating on her." answered Ash, "Luckily, gave me more than enough evidence.

"I knew there was no way you would tell me the truth. And I'm glad I hired him since you are cheating on me!" screamed Melanie.

"Please calm down Melanie. I know you're upset but, you can't lose control of yourself." said Ash trying to hold the woman back.

"Vermillion City Police Department! Everyone freeze!" ordered Officer Jenny and her partner charged through the door with guns drawn.

* * *

Ash, Melanie and Damien were arrested by the officers who were nearby when a call came from the people next door in the motel about the fight. They were all brought to the Vermillion Police station for questioning.

"So, tell us your name and what you were doing there." said Jenny as she sat with Ash in an interrogation room who was the last to interrogated.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm Private Investigator. Melanie hired me to follow her boyfriend and determine if he was cheating on her. His infidelity wasn't hard to prove since he was constantly bringing women to motels. I had to give her the results and she confronted Damien. I was trying to keep her calm." replied Ash.

"You can't think I really buy that crap." spat Jenny clearly playing bad cop.

"I know you have no evidence. I'm familiar with the way things work here." replied Ash.

"Listen, I'm not screwing around with you so don't screw around with me." spat Jenny clearly trying to up the ante.

"You have no evidence I broke the law because I didn't. You have my license, you know who I am and you have nothing on me." said Ash clearly agitating Jenny.

"Actually, you've been charged with disturbing the peace!" replied Jenny fiercely pounding her fist on the table.

"Which is a very minor charge. Hell, even if I'm convicted I might only get community service or a fine without any jail time." shrugged Ash.

"Send him in before I lose it!" spat Jenny storming out of the room.

"Oh dammit." sighed Ash as he immediately identified the man entering the room.

"So, you've crossed over to the dark side." said Detective Gary Oak with a wide grin as he entered the room.

"I was just on a job and the cops got called." replied Ash knowing he wouldn't hear the end of this.

"Well, this is quite the dilemma." said Gary smiling.

"Quit the crap and let me go." said Ash too used to his friends taunting.

"Now then. I can't just let a criminal go." said Gary intent on dragging this game out as long as he could.

"This is getting really old fast." said Ash.

"Fine. Frankly, there isn't enough to bring any serious charges against you anyway. You got lucky." replied Gary as Ash stood up and stretched.

"What about Melanie and Damien?" asked the Private Investigator.

"They're being let go too but, they're being trespassed from that motel so they can't go back. You would be too but, luckily you have me as a friend." answered Gary as the two left the interrogation room and headed for Gary's office.

"Man, it's getting late." noted Ash as he could see the sunset outside the office window.

"Oh come on, you're losing it old-timer." laughed Gary.

"You know I've never had the carefree lifestyle you do." replied Ash.

"By the way, you should have seen the girl I picked up last night: blonde, curvy, nice bust, shapely legs, nice round ass. The total package." said Gary.

"Still a womanizer." sighed Ash.

"She wasn't complaining. You can't ignore my girth." said Gary who then got serious, "Speaking of which when will you find a girl?"

"I've had girlfriends before. Don't forget May and Dawn." answered Ash.

"Now May's with that Drew guy and Dawn is with that Paul." replied Gary.

"Neither of them were what I was looking for." shrugged Ash.

"I know your mom wants to have grandchildren." said Gary.

"How about you? When will you settle down?" asked Ash turning the question.

"Gramps doesn't want to be a great-grandfather." answered Gary referring to his grandfather Professor Samuel Oak, a renowned zoologist.

"You know, when we moved here from Pallet Town after high school I thought it'd be cool. I wasn't expecting you to bug me about settling down." said Ash.

"You take things more serious so really I'm just surprised." replied Gary shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I should get going. Kristi is probably wondering where I am." said Ash as he stood up and stretched.

"See ya later man." said Gary.

"Bye." replied Ash who left and returned to his office, "Thank God I got the payment in advance."

* * *

"Oh, I was getting worried Mr. Ketchum when you hadn't come back." said Kristi at her desk.

"I got arrested during my assignment but, luckily Gary helped me out." said Ash, "Want to grab a drink?"

"No thank you." answered Kristi knowing there was no romantic interest behind this.

"Suite yourself." replied Ash who then left and drove to his favorite bar in Vermillion City.

* * *

_Brock's_ was a hotspot in the bustling city. Ash entered the front door took a left and walked down the hallway to the bar/lounge. The was was large and very-well lite with a large number of people present as there often were. Booths lined the wall from near the bottom of the dozen-step staircase then around almost one whole side of the room while tables filled the center of the room. In the back of room opposite the stairs was a small stage with instruments most notably a grand piano and a lone microphone stand stood at the very edge. The bar was a solid oak bar counter with stools lining around it. Behind the counter the shelves were stacked with all types of alcohols. The owner and bartender was Brock, originally from Pewter City, a man a few years older than Ash who usual dressed in black pants and a white button-down shirt during work.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." said Brock as he spotted his friend approaching.

"Crazy day today." said Ash as he took a seat at the bar, "Whiskey on the rocks."

"What happened?" asked Brock as he poured the drink.

"Woman hired me to see if her boyfriend was cheating and needless to say he was. I gave her the answers then she confronted him but, the cops showed up and took all three of us. Luckily, they didn't have enough evidence and Gary helped me." said Ash as Brock handed him the drink and the private investigator took a drink.

"You owe him so much." laughed Brock.

"Don't mention it." replied Ash clearly distracted.

"There's more to it than that." said Brock seeing right through Ash.

"He talked about my love life. Mentioning Dawn and May." said the man.

"So?" asked Brock.

"He said he was surprised I was still single and frankly, he's right." answered Ash.

"Man, you shouldn't worry. You'll find the right girl." replied Brock as people began walking out on the stage.

"Looks like I made it for the show." noted Ash.

"Oh man you did. I hired this new girl a few days ago and she's something." replied Brock as the woman walked out on the stage, "Here she is now."

"Wow." said Ash taking in the beauty on the stage: a woman slightly older than him in white heels, a long blue dress, fiery red hair and deep green eyes.

"Hello everyone it's good to preform again. You all know this one, it's my signature song." said the woman as the music began to play and she began to sing:

_Look at me_

_I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree_

_And I feel like I'm clinging to a cloud_

_I can't understand_

_I get misty just holding you hand_

_Walk my way_

_And a thousand violins begin to play_

_Or it might be the sound of your hello_

_The music I hear_

_I get misty the moment you're near_

_You can say that you're leading me on_

_But it's just what I want you to do_

_Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost _

_That's why I'm following you_

_On my own_

_Would I wander through this wonderland alone_

_Never knowing my right foot from my left_

_My hat from my glove_

_I'm too misty and too much in love_

_On...my own_

_Would I wander through this wonderland alone_

_Never knowing my right foot from my left _

_My hat from my glove_

_I'm too misty, and too much in love_

_Look at me_

"Unbelievable." marveled Ash as the song ended and the crowd began applauding while the female singer bowed.

"Yeah. She's incredible. It's almost a shame she doesn't try to get a recording contract. She's got the talent." replied Brock.

"Yeah." was all Ash could manage to get out as the woman walked over to the bar.

"I'm guessing you want a drink." said Brock.

"A martini. You know how I like it." replied the woman.

"Coming up." said Brock who went to work.

"You were amazing." said Ash still awestruck by the performance.

"Thank you." replied the woman, "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I come in often but, I've been busy at work lately. I'm a private investigator. The name is Ash Ketchum." said the man.

"Nice to meet you." said the woman shaking his hand.

"Likewise." said Ash as Brock handed the woman her martini and she took a sip.

"You really should get out there and get recorded. You could be a big hit." said Brock.

"Thanks but, as I have said before I have no interest in fame or fortune. Besides, there have been many recordings of the song "Misty" and I can't claim it as my signature song if I record it because Johnny Mathis already has that claim." replied the woman.

"However, he doesn't have the connection you do." noted Brock.

"What connection?" asked Ash.

"Misty is also my name. That's why it's become my signature song." answered Misty.

"Oh that's cool." said Ash.

"Hey, I need to go to work early tomorrow so I have to leave early." said Misty to Brock.

"You know that's no problem with me." replied Brock.

"Where else do you work?" asked Ash.

"I have a regular job at the Vermillion Aquarium." answered Misty.

"That's cool." replied Ash.

"Thanks. I love to sing but, I also love aquatic animals. I'm trainer there full time then at night I sing. It was my fellow employees who convinced me to sing part-time and that led my here." explained Misty.

"I just hope you're safe." said Brock.

"If you need a lift I'll drive you home." offered Ash.

"Thank you so much. Just let me get my things." said Misty who headed to the back and grabbed her personal belongings.

"Let's go." said Ash who then left with Misty while a grinning Brock watched.

* * *

"You don't have to do this." said Misty as she sat next to Ash in his car while the ran past the street lights outside, "Do you mind if I take my heels off?"

"It's fine and taking you home is the right thing to do." answered Ash.

"You're really sweet." replied Misty slipping her heels off, "To be honest I hate heels. I'm a tomboy a heart, I just wear these when I preform. My feet are killing me."

"So, are you from here?" asked Ash.

"No. I'm from out of town." answered Misty becoming coy, "Being a private investigator must be an exciting job."

"It's not bad. My friend Gary is a detective here too." replied Ash who would usually recognize when somebody was changing the subject but, for some reason he was too distracted.

"You're really lucky." said Misty staring out the window.

"Is something-" began Ash only to get interrupted.

"This is my apartment." said Misty.

"Okay then." said Ash stopping as Misty stepped barefoot onto the sidewalk holding her heels behind her back.

"Thanks again so much. Goodbye." said Misty bending over and giving Ash a kiss on the check before leaving adding to herself, "_Come on Misty, you have remember why you're here._"

"Wow. She's...amazing. Talent, beautiful, charming." swooned Ash as sudden realization hit him, "I'm in love."

A/N: We'll end the chapter there. So, things have begun and Ash will now begin to win the affection of Misty. I did make some changes to fit this story like Ash notably though I did try not to make them totally different such as Misty working a the aquarium. Other characters will appear too so keep an eye out for them. Also, I'm not trying to back May or Dawn here (not a fan of character bashing) it's just I am a fan of Ash and Misty and always will be. The next chapter will be out in four days so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am back with chapter two of Play Misty for me and surprise the world is still here. I was really excited waiting for Instrumentality to start but, I guess I'll have to wait. Anyway, now that Ash realizes he loves Misty he must find a way to express his feelings for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ash couldn't sleep at all that night. The private investigator spent most of the night lying awake in bed thinking about the beautiful singer he had met last night. He finally got to sleep late and and as usual woke up early dragging himself to work.

"Are you okay sir?" asked Kristi seeing Ash staggering through the door.

"I'm fine just exhausted." answered Ash as Kristi brought him to this desk.

"Rough night?" asked Kristi.

"No. Trouble sleeping." answered Ash obviously distracted.

"What happened?" asked Kristi sitting Ash in his chair.

"I went to Brock's after work and I met this beautiful singer and I took her home." answered Ash.

"Oh, I see why you're so tired." answered Kristi mischievously.

"It's not like that!" replied Ash, "I just dropped her off that's it."

"Yet you're still tired." noted Kristi still not buying the story.

"I kept thinking about her all night. Everytime I tried to sleep she entered my head and I felt my heart racing then I couldn't fall asleep." explained Ash.

"It sounds like you're in love to me." said Kristi.

"Yeah. I know that." said Ash.

"Then go talk to her. If you really like this girl then just ask her on a date." replied Kristi.

"I should it's just, there's something different about Misty." said Ash.

"How so?" asked Kristi.

"She isn't like May or Dawn. Misty is extra special." answered Ash.

"It sounds to me like you're actually nervous." said Kristi.

"To be totally honest I am." replied Ash who quickly added, "If you ever tell Gary I said that you'll be in the unemployment line the next day.

"Don't worry I won't." said Kristi.

"I know I should go but, when I saw it her took my breath away and everything about her was amazing. I know I'll screw up somewhere." said Ash.

"Give yourself more credit. I know you can do it." said Kristi.

"Thanks Kristi, you're really great." said Ash rubbing his cheek.

"You got a kiss." said Kristi.

"Misty kissed me as a thanks before she left." replied Ash.

"Since you rubbed your cheek while talking about her I figured." said Kristi.

"I know were she works so I could go visit her." noted Ash.

"So you know where she works and lives. I knew you had a talent for following people and digging up information but, I never pegged you for a stalker." replied Kristi.

"It's not like that!" snapped Ash taken aback.

"I'm just kidding." said Kristi with a laugh.

"I know were she lives when I dropped her off and were she works because she told me. Singing is something she does part time." said Ash matter-of-fact.

"Okay, clam down." said Kristi, "So, were does this Misty work?"

"Her regular job is at the Vermillion Aquarium." answered Ash proudly.

"You really have taste in women." admitted Kristi.

"Finally some words of praise." said Ash before laughing.

"Well, I think you should get going before you're swamped with work." suggested Kristi.

"Right, hold all my calls. I have no clue when I'll be back." said Ash know full of energy as she headed for the door and quickly headed off.

"Good luck sir!" called Kristi as the man left.

* * *

Ash left the building were his apartment and jump in his car. He then took off to the Vermillion Aquarium the whole time thinking of what exactly he'd say to Misty. Ash had butterflies as he exited the car and headed inside.

"How I just need to find Misty." said Ash to himself as he entered the building not sure where to begin so he decided to ask an employee working nearby.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you were Misty was working." said Ash feeling awkward despite doing this many times on jobs.

"Yeah. She's working with the seals today. It's down the hall and to the right." said the woman named Marina.

"Thanks." replied Ash yawning who took off and found the room quickly grabbing a good seat.

(_"Hello and welcome to the Vermillion Aquarium and our seal performance. I now present to you Misty who will work with our seals!"_) said a cheery woman on the speakers inside the room as the redhead emerged in a one piece red and black swimsuit.

"That's here." said Ash feeling flustered at the mere sight of the woman.

"I hope you enjoy the show." said Misty before turning to the collected animals and snapping her fingers at which the seals quickly ran over and applauded.

"What control." marveled Ash as Misty pulled out basketball and two workers set up a basketball hoop.

"Watch the ball." said Misty holding the ball in front of the seals before gently tossing it at the seals who bounced it back and forth to each other before eventually sinking it into the net.

"She's amazing." awed Ash who intently watched the show never taking his eyes of Misty once.

"That's our show. Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy the everything else we have to offer." said the redhead who then noticed Ash out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh God, she's coming over here." said Ash getting flustered as Misty walked his way.

"Hello Mr. Ketchum. I'm surprised to see you here." said Misty as Ash gulped.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." replied the man trying to keep calm.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you." said Misty.

"Well, I'm just type of guy." said Ash rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

"But, don't you have work?" asked Misty.

"I've been working a lot lately so I decided to take the day off." answered Ash which was true.

"I hope you liked the show." said Misty.

"You were amazing. The way you handled those seals was great." replied Ash.

"Thank you." said Misty.

"I hope you'll still work at _Brock's_." said Ash.

"Don't worry I will be." said Misty.

"I hope you sing that song again." said the man.

"Of course. "Misty" is my specialty there's no way I could get away without singing it." said Misty.

"I see why. You're performance last night was beautiful." said Ash.

"That means so much. Thanks." said Misty, "I'm glad to know you'll be there."

"I'm a regular. Brock is a friend of mine, he moved he from Pewter City shortly after I moved from Pallet Town with my friend Gary Oak. We met on his opening day we've been friends since." explained Ash.

"That's so nice to have such good friends." said Misty.

"I'm sure you have friends too." replied Ash.

"No. I haven't had friends in a while." said Misty sadly.

"That's sad." said Ash now saddened himself, "I'll be friends with you."

"Wow. That really means so much to me." replied Misty.

"It's no problem." said Ash who decided to shift the direction of their conversation, "I'm guessing you probably don't have a boyfriend either."

"No. I've never been able to find someone." replied Misty.

"Sorry to hear that." said Ash.

"I'm sure you have a girlfriend." replied Misty.

"Actually no. I had two but, I've broken up with both of them. The only girl in my life right now is my assistant Kristi but, our relationship is business and nothing more." said Ash.

"A sweet guy like you I would have imagine plenty of girls would want a relationship." said Misty.

"Everybody has told me the same thing but, the girls fall for Gary the womanizer." replied Ash who added, "By the way, if he asks you to see his girth tell him no."

"I have a pretty good idea what that is." said Misty, "Besides, I can't stand guys like that."

"It always seems to work for him." sighed Ash.

"It'll catch up to him in the end." replied Misty.

"Probably." laughed Ash.

"I actually need to get going now." said Misty who turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried out Ash not wanting to blow this chance.

"Yes." said Misty turning back to face him.

"I was wondering, if you want to go out sometime." proposed Ash.

"You mean...like a date?" asked Misty.

"Um...yeah." answered Ash feeling butterflies.

"That's so sweet but, I have to say no." replied Misty frowning.

"Oh I see." said Ash disappointed.

"It's not you. I have my own reason." said Misty.

"Really." said Ash.

"Yes. It's just, I have other things going on right now." replied Misty feeling guilty.

"Like what?" asked Ash.

"Just some personal stuff. Nothing too exciting." answered Misty who added to herself, "_Luckily he doesn't know that last part isn't totally true._"

"I see." said Ash still clearly upset.

"Look, it's not that I don't like you're amazing but, I'm just not looking for that type of relationship." said Misty sympathetically.

"Okay then." said Ash trying to accept this.

"I'm sure you'll find someone great for you. You said you had two girlfriends before so you'll find somebody, it just won't be me." replied Misty trying her hardest to be gentle.

"I guess so." sighed Ash.

"I'm really sorry if this hurts you." said Misty.

"No, it's okay. If you don't want a relationship then you don't. I can't change you." replied Ash half-smiling.

"I hope we can stay friends." said the redhead.

"Of course we can and I'll always been if you need me." said Ash.

"Thank you so much." said Misty as Ash turned around.

"See ya at Brock's." said Ash who turned and left trying to hold back tears.

"Poor guy." said Misty feeling bad for Ash as she watched him go.

* * *

Outside Ash was feeling very distraught at the moment as he reached his car. He hopped in but, just could bring himself to leave.

"Dammit!" cried Ash pounding the steeling wheel with his fist.

"Why the hell did she have to say no?" asked the sad private investigator to himself.

"It's not like I could have changed her mind. If she says no I can't change things." Ash sighed to himself.

"But still, I'm madly in love with her." said Ash rubbing his face.

"I just need to buck up and move on! I'll still be friends with Misty and in the meantime I can look for somebody else and..."

"Oh who am I kidding?" asked Ash after trailing off.

"I need to move on but, I just can't. I love Misty." murmured Ash sadly to himself.

"I'm really screwed." said Ash figuring out his next plan of action.

"Man, I need a drink." sighed Ash who then left to figure out what was next.

* * *

Inside the aquarium, Misty taking a break before her next show. As she sat in a chair waited her mind was too pre-occupied with Ash. That's why she didn't notice the person coming up behind her.

"Hey Misty." said Marina causing the redhead to nearly hit the ceiling.

"Don't do that!" snapped Misty her heart racing.

"Sorry." laughed Marina, "By the way, a guy was looking for you."

"I know." replied Misty trying to come off as fine.

"Did you find him?" asked Marina sitting next to the redhead.

"Yes, he found me and we talked after the show." answered Misty.

"He seemed like like he really wanted to see you." said Marina clearly with innuendo.

"It's not like that. At least, it won't be." replied Misty.

"What do you mean?" asked Marina.

"Since you insisted I sing part time, I did of course find a bar/lounge to sing at and he knows the owner. He visited last night which is how I meet him then we offered me a ride home." answered Misty.

"Oh, I see. So, that's why he yawned." replied Marina smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I didn't sleep with him!" snapped Misty.

"Okay. Calm down." said Marina.

"Sorry." laughed Misty scratching the back of her head, "But, it's true. Ash just dropped me off at my home and that's it."

"Then why did he come by today?" asked Marina.

"Just to make sure things were okay." answered Misty but, Marina wasn't buying it.

"There had to be something else to it." said Marina.

"He did ask me on a date but, I said no." replied Misty knowing Marina wouldn't give up.

"Oh. He sure seemed nice." noted Marina surprised.

"He was which I told him. And I said we'll still be friends but, I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. He seemed upset but, understood." said Misty.

"Well, okay then. At least you're still be friends. I have to get ready now. Talk later." replied Marina who left.

"_I'm taking a chance with a friend. If I had a boyfriend that would comprise everything. It's a risk I can't._" said Misty to herself.

A/N: I'm ending things with some intrigue here. Marina is the Marina who is from the Orange Islands who appeared in the episode "Bye, bye Psyduck". However, like most of the other characters who appear, with the exception of Gary and Brock, she'll have only a very minor role in this story. Anyway, next time the aftermath of this chapter. I should mention the the next chapter of this and my other story will be early February but, then it'll go back to one chapter of each a month for the foreseeable future. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello to all I now return with my third chapter of this story. Ash figures out what to do next after being rejected.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was mid-afternoon at _Brock's_ in downtown Vermillion City. Business was usual slow during this time so Brock often did inventory and handle the bar finances at this time. So, he was surprised today when a costumer arrived during this time.

"I'll be right there!" called the man as he counted bottle of alcohol he had in the back of the bar.

"Take you time!" called back Ash from the bar.

Brock knew it was odd for his friend to be here during this time of the day. Perplexed he decided to halt his current work and inquire into this. Heading to the bar he saw an obviously depressed Ash sitting at the bar.

"Hey man." said Brock now worried, "What happened?"

"Woman troubles." answered Ash.

"You mean Misty." said Brock.

"So, you knew." said Ash drawing a faint smile on his face.

"This is me you're talking about here; I know romance when I see it." replied Brock, "I'll pour a drink and you tell me what happened."

"Whiskey on the rock." said Ash and his friend quickly made the drink.

"Now start talking." pressured Brock as Ash took a long swig of the alcohol.

"It all started when I saw Misty sing; right then I felt an attraction to her. Then when I took her home we talked and connected. She kissed me as a thanks for bringing her home and I knew I was in love." began Ash.

"I knew there was chemistry as soon as you left together." noted Brock.

"I couldn't stop thinking about her last night and when I arrived at work, Kristi got it out of me. Thankfully, Gary doesn't have any idea yet." continued Ash, "Anyway, she convinced me to see Misty at work and ask her out. I did and her show was amazing but, when I asked her out she rejected me."

"She had to give an explanation." reasoned Brock.

"She wasn't looking for romance and just wanted to be friends." sighed Ash.

"Ouch. Sorry man." replied Brock.

"No. It's fine." said Ash clearly upset.

"I can tell when you're lying man." said Brock.

"It's not like I can force her to date me." shrugged Ash.

"True. But, maybe you can convince her to change her mind." proposed Brock.

"How so?" asked Ash interested.

"You just need to find a way to get her to like you that way." answered Brock, "Trust me, a romantic gesture can do it. I saw they way you both looked at each other, it's meant to be."

"You really know your stuff." mused Ash.

"I'll level with you, I have been shot down hundreds of times." said Brock.

"I totally buy that." said Ash.

"Ouch, thanks." winced Brock.

"Sorry." replied Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, you need to just need to figure out what you're going to do to win her over." said Brock.

"It has to be totally romantic. She'd never budge otherwise." said Ash.

"Just as I figured." replied Brock who took a moment to think, "Okay, you need to do something that really grabs her attention."

"I'm keeping my clothes on." huffed Ash.

"Don't fret, I wasn't thinking anything like that." laughed Brock, "I was thinking more of a dinner."

"Okay then. I can do that." said Ash.

"Hey, have you heard of that place downtown?" asked Brock.

"Chateau Sinnoh. I could never afford that." answered Ash.

"I'll give you some money." said Brock pulling out a wad of cash from the register and giving it to Ash.

"Thanks man." replied Ash.

"No problem." said Brock, "Now, you also need to know exactly what to do when you go."

"I don't follow." said Ash.

"You took Dawn and May out on dates." said Brock matter-of-fact.

"Yeah but, no where that fancy." said Ash, "Maybe that's why things didn't work out."

"Could be." shrugged Brock.

"Since you're such the expert let's hear you advice." said Ash.

"First, you need to be chivalrous." said Brock.

"Pull out her chair, open the door. That kind of stuff right." replied Ash.

"Exactly." said Brock, "You also need to engage in conversation that's mature and romantic."

"I think I can do that." said Ash.

"When she talks really listen to her. Don't tune her out or pretend to listen." said Brock.

"Good advice." remarked Ash.

"Thanks." said Brock beaming.

"Now if only you could get a date." said Ash with a chuckle.

"Son of a bitch." winced Brock.

"Sorry man." replied Ash feeling slightly bad.

"It's fine." sighed Brock.

"Back to Misty." said the raven-haired PI.

"Basically if act kind and courtesy, things will be fine." said Brock.

"Is there anything else?" asked Ash.

"Whatever happens, you can't be afraid of rejection." answered Brock.

"Thanks man." said Ash who finished his drink and took off.

"Good luck!" called out Brock as Ash left.

* * *

Ash drove back to the aquarium ready to talk to Misty. When he reached the parking lot he parked his car and took a deep breath. He then headed inside the aquarium to find the girl haunting his dreams.

"Hello Ash. I'm surprised to see you back." came a familiar voice which caused Ash to turn around.

"Oh hey, I'm here to see Misty." replied Ash.

"She said you weren't an item but, I knew she was lying." snickered Marina.

"Actually she was being honest. We're not an item...yet." explained Ash.

"But, by that "yet" at the end you want to be." replied Marina understanding the situation.

"That's the hope." admitted Ash.

"She's in the back changing. She's going to call it quits soon. If you wait here you should be able to catch her." said Marina.

"Thanks." said Ash scratching his face."

"No problem and good luck." said Marina before leaving.

* * *

Ash waited and waited by the door pacing nervously back and forth. It seemed like time and slowed to a near halt and he was getting more anxious as second slowly ticked by. Finally, he saw a familiar redhead headed his way. Misty was now wearing a t-shirt, jean shorts and a pair of sneakers.

"Hey Misty!" called Ash.

"Oh hello Ash." replied Misty running up to the man.

"I was wondering if you're going to _Brock's_ now?" asked Ash, "Because is so, I could give you a ride."

"I took my bicycle here. It's better exercise and less expensive. But, I could put it in the back of you car ride shotgun." answered Misty with a laugh.

"Sure!" cried Ash jubilant.

* * *

The two headed outside with Ash humming happily. He found Misty's mountain bike and placed it carefully in the back of his car. Misty and he then got into the car and took off.

"This is really nice you." said Misty.

"It's not problem just like last time." replied Ash, "I just can't imagine how you do it in the cold."

"Usually somebody gives me a ride." said Misty.

"That's really nice of your co-workers." noted Ash.

"There are great people there." replied Misty.

"I remember you said you didn't have friends." remarked Ash.

"That is true. There's lots of nice people there and at _Brock's _but, I usually keep to myself." said the redhead.

"Can I ask why?" asked Ash.

"It's a...personal thing." answered Misty.

"I understand." said Ash not wanting to risk things by pushing the envelope.

"You really are sweat." said Misty.

"Maybe sweat enough to reconsider a date." blurted out Ash.

"I told you before I can't." replied Misty.

"Please, just one." said Ash trying not to come off as desperate.

"I can't." repeated Misty determined.

"Why?" asked Ash.

"I...just can't. I don't people too close to me. That's it." answered Misty.

"Look, I haven't been able to stop thinking about since the other night. I feel like, we were meant to be together." explained Ash.

"That's so sweet. I'm a bit of a romantic so stuff like that really gets to me." said Misty instantly wishing he could take that back.

"Then you'll take me out." said Ash hopefully.

"Look, I just can't. There's too much stuff going on in my life right now." replied Misty trying to be as gentle as possible.

"I see." said Ash sadly.

"It's not you, it's me." said Misty.

"That's the same cliche line my two ex-girlfriends gave me." noted Ash which made Misty automatically feel bad.

"I'm so sorry." said Misty leaned over to talk to Ash when her purse fell and it's contents fell out, "Oh shoot."

"Let me help." said Ash as the light turned red.

The two quickly gathered the belongings off the car floor and Misty put them in her purse. Ash picked up the last item, a bottle of perfume from the company owned by Celadon City perfume master/well known botanist Erika Nakagawa.

"Rose scented." mused Ash handing her the bottle, "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"I love _Romeo & Juliet._" said the redhead softening up.

"Oh great." said Ash who had heard Gary use that line to pick up women.

"You're really not playing fairly Mister Ketchum." replied Misty lightly.

"I can't help it." said Ash as Misty took a deep breath.

"Okay." said redhead.

"Okay what?" asked Ash as they arrived at their destination.

"I'll got out on a date with you. Dinner tomorrow night." answered Misty as the got out of the car.

"Yes! I promise you won't regret it! It'll be at Cafe Sinnoh!" cried Ash happily.

"Fancy." noted Misty.

* * *

The two headed inside so Misty could get ready for her show. The redhead passed Brock at the bar and headed into the back while Ash went to tell his friend the good news.

"Hey Brock-o, it worked. Misty agreed to dinner tomorrow night." said Brock.

"Great to hear it man." replied Brock happy for his friend.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait." said Ash nervously shaking.

"Don't worry. Things will be fine." reassured Brock.

Misty came out soon after and began singing. She did plenty of songs then finished off with the song "Misty". As the woman sang that song she couldn't help look at Ash.

A/N: So, Ash finally got Misty to a agree to a date. She does like him but, denies herself any closeness with other for some reason. Next time, the date and something more. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello to everyone I am back with the exciting chapter four of "Play Misty for me". This is the big date between Ash and Misty not to mention something else as well. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In his apartment, a nervous Ash Ketchum paced back and forth anxiously awaiting. He was going to pick Misty up at her apartment getting ready.

"Don't worry sir. It'll be fine." reassured Kristi who, along with Brock, had come over to help Ash.

"I haven't done this in a while and my last two relationships ended so excuse me!" snapped Ash.

"Calm down. You just anxious." replied Brock.

"Yeah. Sorry Kristi." said Ash taking deep breaths.

"I totally understand." said Kristi.

"Speaking of dates, you're single Kristi." said Brock coming on the her.

"Thanks but, I'm not interested in anyone right now." replied Kristi.

"Rejected again." sighed Brock as a knock came at the door.

"That can't be her." said Ash running over and unlocking the door.

"So, were is the poor girl Ashy convinced to go out with?" asked Gary barging in.

"She's not here." answered Kristi.

"We could always double-date or just skip dinner and have some fun." proposed Gary.

"Like I just told Brock, I am not looking for romance." said Kristi rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash walking over to the detective.

"I'm you friend Ash. That means I always have to be in your business." answered Gary smirking.

"Well great for you but, I am not bringing Misty around for you to hit on and embarrass me in front of." replied Ash.

"She does work for Brock." noted Kristi.

"Well Brock, what's she like?" asked Gary.

"Misty is a nice, sweet and compassionate lady. I'm afraid you're moves will have no effect on her." answered Brock smiling.

"Hey guys, back to me here." said Ash waving his hands.

"You will be fine. Just be a gentleman and you'll do fine. Besides, Misty does like you so it's not like you have to convince her of that. It's an improvement over me most of the time." replied Brock with a sting in the last sentence.

"Great, then I guess that I will be going now so...wish me luck." said Ash clearly nervous.

"Good luck Ash. I know you'll do great." said Kristi.

"I can't put it better than that. Go get your dream girl man." said Brock.

"Good luck but, you know women can't resist me so if she runs my way don't blame her." said Gary shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks so much man." replied Ash sarcastic.

"You know I'm just messing with you. Good luck man." said Gary slapping Ash's back.

* * *

Ash then left his apartment, headed outside to his car and jumped in. He felt sweat building up in his armpits and was just grateful he applied extra deodorant before he left. As he got closer to her house he got more anxious. When he arrived, he was a nervous wreck.

"Hello Misty. Hi Misty. Hey Misty. Nice to see you Misty. Good evening Misty." said Ash trying to figure out what exactly to say when suddenly the door opened.

"Talking to yourself is not an attractive feature." joked Misty.

"Hello Mist-y." replied Ash awestruck.

"Are you okay?" asked Misty puzzled.

"You look...absolutely stunning." answered Ash trying to regain his wits.

"This is just another outfit I wear to sing." said Misty humbly about the crimson dress she war wearing.

"Well we better get going." said Ash with a gulp.

"I can't wait." said Misty with a smile warmed Ash to his soul.

The two got into Ash's car with the PI holding the door for Misty. As they drove to Chateau Sinnoh a silence fell between them causing Ash to worry.

"That's lovely perfume." said Ash nervously breaking the silence.

"Thank you. It's from Erika Nakagawa. She's someone I've know for a while." replied Misty.

"So, she's a friend?" asked Ash curious.

"We were but, I haven't talked to her in ages. She gave me this a while ago and I decided to save it for a special occasion." answered Misty with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Okay then." replied the raven-haired man regretting asking that question.

"You seem to have a lot of free time for a Private Investigator. Constantly coming to see me." observed Misty.

"In my line of work the schedule is flexible. I'm busy when I get lots of cases and have time on my hands when I don't." shrugged Ash, "But, you must have a hard time juggling two jobs."

"It's not easy but, I can manage. The aquarium is my passion and singing is a something I enjoy but, secondary so if I find my schedule tight I can drop that." explained Misty.

"That's actually sad because you do have a lovely singing voice." said Ash.

"Nobody has ever told me that before." replied Misty trying desperately to hid a blush.

"They should." said Ash as the two arrived.

"Good evening sir." said the valet taking the car-keys from Ash.

"I'm starved." said Misty as she led Ash inside.

"Name please." said the receptionist a tall man in a white suite and black dress pants.

"Reservations for two under Ketchum." said Ash as the man looked.

"Oh yes. Please come with me." said the man leading them to their table.

* * *

The restaurant had a massive interior. Chandlers lite the room hanging from the ceilings. The walls had floral white wallpaper lining it. The tables had a pink cloth over them and on everyone all the people were dressed very fancy. Ash felt out of his place in the suit he was wearing.

"_Lucky Men's Warehouse has good suits. No way in hell I could afford Armani._" though Ash to himself as they reached their table.

"Here you are. A waiter should be with you momentarily." said the receptionist before leaving.

"Thank you." said both before Misty began to sit.

"Allow me." said Ash quickly pulling out the chair.

"That's so sweet. Thanks." said Misty sitting down.

"No problem." replied Ash sitting himself, "_I really got to remember to thank Brock later_."

"This place is really amazing. I never thought I would actually eat here." said Misty looking around.

"I wanted this to be really special." said Ash as the waiter approached.

"Hello. I'll be your waiter this evening."said man handing the two menus.

"I'll have the salmon canape." said Misty.

"Lovely choice ma'am." replied the waiter.

"One sec..." said Ash looking over the items, "_Dammit, I don't know half of the things on here._"

"I'll have the...mascarpone." said Ash hoping he picked something he'd enjoy.

"Fine choice." said the waiter taking the menus and leaving.

"So, it's just the two of us." said Misty uncertain what to do.

"Things going well at work?" asked Ash trying to make smalltalk.

"Things are fine at the aquarium. I really do love my job there." answered Misty.

"You really seem to have a fun job." said Ash.

"I take care of the animals and do put on performances like you witnessed. It's great the seals there are just so sweet." explained Misty smiling.

"That's great." replied Ash as their waiter returned.

"Your Hors d'oeuvres." said the man handing each of them their food.

"Thanks." replied Ash and Misty who began eating.

Eating food allowed for several minutes for Ash to try and think of a topic to discuss. He enjoyed his food trying not to scarf it all down but, instead he took about enjoying it slowly as possible. However, both then finished leaving Ash in the same predicament as before.

"So, did you enjoy your food?" asked Ash trying not to seem desperate.

"It was amazing. I've never had food that good before." answered Misty quit content as their waiter approached.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here are your menus again please select your diner for the evening." said the waiter.

"I'll have the stuffed truffles. I've wanted to try that for a while." said Misty.

"Let's see here..." said Ash trying to drag it out as long as possible.

"Don't drag things out all night." said Misty clearly getting irritated.

"I'm sorry." replied Ash not wanting to screw things up, "I'll have the puffer fish."

"Poor fish being killed for food." said Misty sadly.

"I didn't realize that bothered you." said Ash feeling guilty.

"I do eat fish but, working with sea creatures I get this attachment to them." replied Misty truthfully.

"Puffer fish is also poisonous if the incorrect parts are eaten but, our trained chef should have no issue." noted the waiter.

"Then I'll go with the filet mignon." said Ash.

"Fine choice." said the waiter giving a knowing wink to Ash before leaving.

"I'm really having a nice time." said Misty.

"Oh I'm glad." replied Ash with a forced laugh.

"You're not thought." noted Misty knowingly.

"I haven't been on a date in a while and with you being so stunning I just got nervous." confessed Ash.

"That might be one of the sweetest things a person has ever told me." replied Misty charmed, "By the way, I really am enjoying myself so you don't have to try so hard."

"So, what do you do for fun?" asked Ash now feeling more at ease.

"I often ride by bike, and I enjoy fishing. I even invented my own special lure." answered Misty.

"When did you discover you could sing so well?" asked Ash.

"I had to sing for my sisters shows so I got plenty of practice." answered Misty realizing too late she'd said too much.

"It must be great having sisters. I'm an only child myself." said Ash.

"Let's change the subject. That's... an uncomfortable topic for me." replied Misty clearly upset.

"Okay." replied Ash followed by a long an awkward silence.

"Here we are. The stuffed truffles for the lady and the filet mignon for the gentleman." said the waiter delivering the food.

"Thank you." replied both Ash and Misty as the waiter left.

The two then dug into their food. While he enjoyed the delicious food, Ash felt a tight pain in his stomach. He was really afraid he'd screwed up big time by bringing up Misty's sisters and was afraid he had made a fatal error.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asked Misty concerned.

"Nothing is wrong." answered Ash with a forced laugh.

"Don't give me that crap. Tell me what's wrong." replied Misty trying to keep her voice low while being forceful at the same time.

"I'm sorry for mentioning your sisters. If I knew it upset you that much I wouldn't have." sighed Ash.

"That's sweet but, I am not upset. That is a touchy subject but, you didn't know that and when I asked to change subject you didn't keep mentioning it. Not to mention you just apologized. That's more than most men ever would." said Misty softly.

"No...No problem." stammered Ash blushing before the two went back to eating now both happy.

"Glad to see you ate well." joked their waiter as he returned to discover both plates empty.

"My compliment to the chef." replied Ash rubbing his full stomach.

"Anything else?" asked the waiter.

"I'm stuffed." answered Ash.

"So am I. I couldn't eat another bite." added Misty.

"Then I will go fetch your bill." replied the waiter who left and came back a moment later, "Here you are."

* * *

Ash paid the bill knowing he it'd be hefty the moment he made the reservations. After the two got up with Ash pulling out Misty's chair and they left.

"I really had a good time tonight." said Misty as Ash dove her home.

"Do you want me to just drop you off at home?" asked Ash.

"Outside is fine." answered Misty.

"Oh damn. I need to grab papers for a client." sighed Ash.

"Is this person important?" asked Misty curious.

"Not huge but, the pay is damn good." answered Ash.

"Were are these papers exactly?" asked Misty.

"At my apartment." answered Ash.

"I don't mind going there." said Misty.

"Thanks so much." replied Ash.

* * *

The Private Investigator then turned the car around and headed to this apartment. When he arrived he parked the car then got out with Misty behind him. The went inside but, when Ash opened his apartment door he got an unexpected surprise.

"So, this is the girl you snagged. Gotta say, not bad Ashy-boy." said Gary walking right over to the redhead, "I'm Gary Oak. The man with the legendary girth."

"Ash told me about that." said Misty rolling her eyes as she shook his hand.

"Why are you three still here?" asked Ash.

"Gary could help but meet Misty and threatened us with arrest if we left." answered Brock with a sigh.

"Arrest?" asked Misty trying to her her anxiousness.

"Gary's a detective." explained Ash.

"I am and don't worry Ash you'll get sloppy seconds." said the womanizing detective.

"Give it a break." said Kristi as she walked toward Misty, "I'm Ash's secretary Kristi."

"He mentioned you. You sound like a nice person." replied Misty relieved.

"Thanks." said Kristi smiling.

"Anyway, I came here for papers relating to my client." huffed Ash.

"I have them sir. He you are." replied Kristi pulling the needed documents from her purse.

"Thanks Kristi." said Ash before turning his attention to his date, "I"m so sorry about this Misty."

"It's fine Ash. I don't mind at all." said Misty.

"Tell us how the date went." suggested Brock.

"You don't want to hear about that." replied Ash.

"Actually we do." said Gary smirking.

"Things were fine. We had a great diner and talked some. It was really wonderful." said Misty.

"Yeah and that's all that happened." added Ash not wanting any innuendo.

"So, are you two going to go out again?" asked Kristi.

"I already know the answer." answered Misty who then kissed Ash on the lips.

* * *

A woman was just returning home from a night out and had just walked through the door. She kicked her shoes off and headed right to the phone. Picking it up, she made a call.

("_Who is it?_") asked a male voice clearly not pleased about being disturbed.

"Me sir. I have an update on my mission." answered the woman.

("_Proceed._") replied the man intently.

"My report is good, the target has been located. I got the verification needed tonight." said the woman smiling.

(_"Excellent. I knew you were the right person for this job. Just don't the target escape or anyone interfere."_) warned the man.

"Don't worry sir. The idiot still has no clue I am just using him. I won't get caught.") said the woman confidently.

(_"Perfect. Just continue your mission and keep me abreast of the situation."_) said the man.

"I will Giovanni." replied the woman before hanging up.

A/N: So Ash and Misty had their date and it ended quite well for Misty who it seems couldn't ignore her feelings despite some odd behavior around Detective Gary. Plus, the "something extra" I promised with the phone call at the end and the familiar name. I am having an issue due to unforeseen circumstance but, I hope to continue this story without delays. Also, I might skip Pokemon this month so if there's no update in April don't be too surprised. Next time, the romance of Ash and Misty blooms while the plot thickens further. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello to all and as you can see my issue has been resolved (it worked out better than I hoped) so I am back with chapter five of Play Misty for me. The romance between Ash and Misty blooms while in the shadows the seeds of devastation grow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a sunny day in Vermillion City and at his office a certain PI was enjoying the day. Ash Ketchum was enjoying the beautiful weather but, his mind was more occupied with his new girlfriend. Ash was contently sitting back in his chair when he got a message.

("_Mister Ketchum, when will you be cutting out to see Misty?_") asked Kristi over the intercom.

"As soon as Misty calls me. She's getting out early today so when she leaves work she'll call me." answered Ash happily.

("_Okay sir._") replied Kristi.

"I don't know how but, for some reason the most beautiful woman in the world is mine. Man, an angel must be looking out for me." said Ash.

("_Sir, I just got a call from Misty. She's getting out._") said Kristi over the intercom.

"Thanks." said Ash jubilant.

* * *

Ash jumped out of his chair and quickly exited his office. He said a hasty goodbye to Kristi before heading outside and off to the aquarium to pick up the girl of his dreams. However, what Ash didn't realize is that as he left he was being watched.

("_It's me. He just left his office now. It looks like she was right as usual C._") said a male voice over his cellphone.

("_Roger. I haven't made visual yet myself. She won't let us down B._") replied the woman on the other end.

* * *

Ash rode off in his car barely able to obey the speed limits posted in the city as well as nearly running more than one red light. Ash soon reached the aquarium and parked his car right near the entrance. He then jumped out and headed inside.

("_B, this is C. I have visual on him._") said the woman watching ever move Ash made.

("_Roger C. I am right here._") replied B arriving himself.

"Over here." called C quietly as not to draw attention to herself.

"Right." said B joining his partner.

* * *

Ash paced outside waiting for his new girlfriend to come out. He waited and waited then finally she came out.

"Hey Ash." said Misty seeing him.

"Hey Misty." replied Ash as the kissed.

"Ready to go?" asked Misty.

"Sure thing." answered Ash.

* * *

Ash and Misty left together in the former's car departing the aquarium. Little did they know, they were being followed by B and C. When they arrived at the parked and got out.

"It's so lovely outside." said Misty stretching.

"Yeah. We got lucky." agreed Ash.

* * *

Ash and Misty headed through the park looking for a spot. Soon, they found a great spot and set up not knowing the duo following them was nearby.

"Misty, I have to ask why did you agree to be my girlfriend?" asked Ash as they prepared their picnic.

"You were so compassionate and kind I couldn't resist." answered Misty with a slight blush.

"Thanks." replied Ash, "Potatoes."

"Sure." said Misty as Ash served her.

"How sweet." said B sarcastically.

"It won't be soon enough." said C with a sinister grin.

"This is nice." said Misty enjoying the nice weather.

"We got really lucky." agreed Ash.

"I am really happy to be here." noted Misty.

"So am I." replied Ash.

"I'm really happy that I decided to date you." said Misty between bites of food.

"You should never be afraid of being happy." said Ash.

"That is a nice thing to say and believe in but, you've never had the experiences that I have." replied Misty sadly.

"Like what?" asked Ash curious.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." answered Misty nervously, "I'm still hungry."

"Luckily there's plenty more food." said Ash deciding not to push the issue.

"It seems like she almost blew it." noted C.

"Yeah. Good thing she bite her tongue." added B.

"You're really mysterious." noted Ash.

"Not really. I'm just a regular girl." replied Misty nervously.

"Good response." said C.

"Yeah. She's good at this." added B.

"Misty, what is your favorite color?" asked Ash trying to make small talk.

"Blue naturally." answered Misty.

"I should have know." chuckled Ash.

"What's your favorite food?" asked Misty.

"Everything." answered Ash laughing.

"I'm really enjoying myself." said Misty.

"Me too." agreed Ash.

"This is making me sick." spat C.

"Yeah. This lovey-dovey crap is obnoxious." said B.

* * *

The picnic lasted a little longer then once they finished Ash and Misty went their separate ways. The duo observing them then left for their own rendezvous.

"Where is she?" asked B impatient as the two waited in an ally for their contact.

"Be patient. She'll be here soon enough." answered C when suddenly footsteps could be heard.

"Glad to see you two made it." said the woman.

"Of course we were. You're the one whose late." huffed B.

"I was busy you know that. Though, I don't think the the boss would appreciate you're attitude." said the woman.

"He told us you contacted him the other day." noted C.

"Yeah. After I confirmed what I needed to. Luckily, that gullible dumbass still doesn't know who he's let close to him." laughed the woman sinisterly.

"That's perfect." said C.

"You two need to keep up your part too. If you fail then the whole mission is compromised and the boss will have your heads." said the woman.

"There's nothing to worry about." replied B.

"Right. We won't fail." added C.

"You better be right. If you screw up I'm protecting you. Don't forget that Biff and Cassidy." warned the woman.

"It's Butch!" cried the male agent furiously.

"Shut up!" snapped Cassidy, "We won't fail."

"Good. The boss has a special assignment for me to do in the meantime. I need to get going." said the woman.

"What is it?" asked Butch.

"An old friend as come to town and I need to visit him." answered the woman with clear malevolence.

* * *

Butch, Cassidy and their female counterpart then parted their own ways. The latter returned to her home and quickly headed right for the phone to make her call.

("_Hello?_") asked Giovanni on the other end.

"It's me sir. I had my rendezvous with Butch and Cassidy." answered the woman.

("_Good. I assume everything went well._") said Giovanni.

"Yes sir. They've been dutiful with their mission." replied the woman.

("_Good to hear. I was correct in using you for this mission._") said Giovanni.

"Thank you sir." said the woman.

("_Are you ready for your assignment?_") asked Giovanni.

"Yes sir." answered the woman.

("_Good. It seems that a former employee showed up in Vermillion City._") began Giovanni.

"Who is it sir?" asked the woman curious.

("_Our old friend Seymour._") answered Giovanni.

"Haven't seen him a while." noted the woman.

("_Indeed. I want you to give him the same treatment as his colleague._") replied Giovanni.

"That idiot Oswald." replied the woman.

("_Correct. Make sure Seymour joins him and their friend Dr. Fuji. Oh. And the good doctor's daughter as well._") said Giovanni.

"Yes sir." said the woman before ending the call.

A/N: So, there we go. I know this was a little short but, that is just how things went with this chapter. Even though no Pokemon exist in this universe Team Rocket does exist as a regular crime syndicate like the ones that exist in our reality. Also, Giovanni is more malevolent here similar to the Adventures manga even though I haven't read them (I did use to have the first two chapters of the Electric Tales of Pikachu). Anyway, next time things take a dark turn. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello to all I am back with my next installment of "Play Misty for me". I've got the entire story worked out it's really just a matter how long it'll be so good news there. Anyway, as I said last time things turn dark here (the rating may go up to 'M') so reader discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In her Vermillion City apartment, a jubilant Misty was doing some last minute work to spruce up. She was preparing to do something she hadn't done in a long time; have company over.

"I hope this is okay." said the redhead who then heard a knock at the door, "Coming."

A nervous Misty quickly made her way to the door. When she reached the door she opened it revealing Ash, Brock, Kristi and Gary.

"Please, come in." invited Misty.

"Wow, you place really is nice." marveled Ash as he and the other entered.

"Now if you only could clean like this." remarked Gary.

"Cram it!" snapped Ash.

"Cut it you." said Brock intervening.

"I'm glad you like it." said Misty.

"It's really nice." said Kristi as they all sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Misty.

"Tea would be nice." answered Brock.

"I'd prefer beer." mumbled Ash only for Gary to nudge him in the ribs.

"Right on it." said Misty who quickly brewed up tea.

"Thanks." said all the guests taking their drinks.

"Hey Misty, that's a beautiful ring." said Kristi noting the ring on Misty's right finger.

"Thank you. It's silver and the gem is aquamarine colored Beryl. It was a gift when I was young." replied Misty.

"Was it you sisters?" asked Ash nervous.

"Yup. Those three might be ditzy but, they've always cared for me." replied Misty smiling, "I'm going to put this away for safe keeping.

Misty left briefly to drop the ring off in her room while the others enjoyed there tea. The redhead returned in a matter of moments.

"I hate you for to lose that ring." remarked Ash.

"If she did, you could find it." said Kristi.

"Unless he's not capable." added Gary.

"I could so!" cried Ash, "Misty, hide your ring and I'll find it!"

"No way in hell!" snapped Misty.

"I'll do it." said Ash running into Misty's bedroom and returning with the ring.

"Give me that!" shouted Misty who began fighting with Ash for the ring.

"They just started dating and they're already acting like a married couple." sighed Brock as he stood up, "Okay guys, let's stop this now. You're acting like children."

"Make him give the ring back!" cried Misty.

"Give Misty HER ring back." said Brock emphasizing Misty's ownership.

"I've got it." said Gary snatching the ring away from Ash.

"Sir, I don't want to sound rude but, it is your job to uphold the law." said Kristi.

"I'm not stealing it I'm just proving how amazing a detective I am." huffed Ash.

"Taking it without her consent could be considered burglary." said Gary, "Misty, do you want to press charges?"

"I'm thinking about it." answered Misty upset.

"Hey, I'm sorry." said Ash now willing to apologize.

"I'm not sure I'll accept." replied Misty.

"Here's you ring back. We're okay now." said Ash snatching the ring from Gary and giving it to Misty.

"Okay fine." said Misty taking the ring, "But, if you EVER mess with my ring again I will kill you."

"I won't I promise." replied Ash nervously.

"Hey guys, it's gotten really tense here. Let's go out and get some fresh air." proposed Kristi.

"Good idea. Let me get my phone." said Misty.

The redhead grabbed her phone and left the apartment with the others. However, during this time Misty couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. She soon remembered what it was.

"_It's no big deal. I can take care of that later._" said Misty to herself.

* * *

Later that night the darkness had engulfed Vermillion City. Seymour was returning from his job as a researcher at Vermillion University which he got from his credentials as a researcher at Pewter University. This was how he paid for research into extraterrestrial life. He had just returned home to dark apartment tired and ready to sleep.

"Oh man. I hate grading papers. I can't wait for the day I contact alien life and travel to their home planet. That will show everyone I'm not crazy. If only you were with me Oswald. You always believed in me." sighed Seymour entering his apartment.

"Oh, how touching. An ode to your dead friend. Well don't worry too much because you'll be with him soon." came a malevolent female voice from the shadows of the apartment.

"How's there?!" asked Seymour scared, "Are you an alien?"

"No. Just an old friend." answered the woman steeping from the shadows.

"Oh God! No!" cried Seymour falling to the ground.

"You don't seem to thrilled by our little reunion." said the woman pretending to be hurt.

"It's...it's...you." shivered Seymour.

"Yes. Nice to see you again Seymour." said the redhead.

"Look...about what happened..." began Seymour.

"Save it! You betrayed us you son a bitch!" cried the woman, "For all we know, you ratted us out to the cops."

"I never did. I knew you'd kill me." replied Seymour horrified.

"Oh, well in that case I'll let you live." said the woman calmly.

"Really?" asked Seymour hopeful.

"Of course not you imbecile." answered the woman smugly as she aimed her gun.

"Please spare me!" begged Seymour.

"Give me one good reason." replied the woman.

"I have a lot still to contribute." said Seymour.

"You're crackpot theories about aliens aren't worth crap." spat the woman.

"People depend on me." said Seymour hopeful.

"I've know you for a few years. No woman in her right mind would ever go for a pathetic loser like you." said the redhead.

"Um...um...um...um..." stammered Seymour too frightened to think clearly.

"That's truly shocking. I'm so surprised you couldn't think of a reason I should end you waste of a life." said the woman sarcastically as she removed the safety on the gun.

"I never wanted to be part of the damn project! Giovanni made me and Oswald do it! He lied to us about the reason behind the project and forced us to work under Dr. Fuji against our will and against his will! You promised you could reunite him with his daughter!" cried Seymour.

"I'd say the doctor did that that himself." laughed the woman.

"How could you? How could you laugh about a man's death and his desire to be reunited with his daughter?" asked Seymour angry.

"Easy. I don't give a fuck." answered the woman calmly.

"You're a bitch." spat Seymour.

"It's weird. I always remember you being a cowardly weakling not someone who'd stand up to a person wielding a gun." replied the woman cocking the hammer on her gun.

"You're going to kill em and there's obviously nothing I can do to change that." said Seymour.

"If you believe in a god pray now." said the woman putting her finger on the trigger.

"I've always heard people get religious when they're afraid but, I never believed it until now. I've never been really religious but, I have now come to the realization that fear does bring out a need in people for help whether human or divine." explained Seymour.

"How cute." said the redhead aiming her gun.

"Oswald, Dr. Fuji, I'll be with you soon. And doctor, I can't wait to meet your daughter." said Seymour before being shot several times.

"Well, that takes care of that." said the woman proudly as something fell to the ground.

* * *

It was the following morning when Seymour didn't show up for work that people got worried and the police were called. When they arrived they found his dead body and now had a crime scene. Shortly after the scene was roped off a certain Detective arrived.

"Where's Jenny?" asked Gary arriving on the scene.

"She's in the victim's apartment." answered a male cop on the scene.

"Gotcha ya." replied Gary who soon found the woman he was looking for.

"Hello Detective Oak." said Jenny seeing the man.

"Hey Jen. So, give me the details." replied Gary.

"The victim has been identified as Professor Seymour Helms. He worked at Vermillion University. He was killed by several gun shots to the chest. Both lungs were pierced as was his heart." explained Jenny.

"What did he do at Vermillion University?" asked Gary.

"He was a researcher in Astrophysics. However, the guy also seemed to have an interest in alien life form. He and a colleague were fired from their previous job at Pewter University five years ago for spending school money to research supposed alien DNA matter." answered Jenny.

"We'll start by investigating this colleague." decided Gary.

"That won't be possible. His colleague, Professor Oswald Jackson, was killed two years ago. He was tortured and shot dead in a similar way to our victim. We've contacted the Virdian Police Department for information on the case." replied Jenny.

"We should also contact Virdian University for information." said Gary.

"Actually, the two worked on a secret project for a private company. We tried to investigate but, all our leads came up empty." said Jenny.

"What was the name of this project?" asked Gary.

"Project Herrenvolk." answered Jenny.

"Dammit, that sounds so familiar but, I just can't put a finger on it." said Gary.

"It's the common translation of master race." said Jenny uneasy.

"Crap. So, we're dealing with Nazis then." said Gary.

"Actually there seems to be no indication that they're connected to Nazism." noted Jenny.

"Then tell me what we know about this project they were working on." said Gary.

"It was really secret. The base seemed to be on New Island." began Jenny.

"There was an explosion there...two years ago." realized Gary.

"It killed many including the leader of the project Dr. Umatarō Fuji. Research into him revealed him to be a widow and also that his only child, a daughter named Amber, died in childhood from leukemia." explained Jenny.

"I wonder if he's connected somehow." wondered Gary.

"At this time we doubt it. Dr. Fuji's reason for being behind the project is unclear though it was supported and possible founded by a secret individual only identified as "The Boss". Also, Professor Jackson was killed after the disaster on New Island."

"This boss must be involved." mused Gary.

"We can't be sure. The investigation led to a dead end and the case has gone cold." sighed Jenny.

"I should of seen that coming." replied Gary, "It's fine, I like a challenge."

"Well that's really the only way to describe this case." said Jenny clearly frustrated.

"Hey, we found something over here!" called another officer at the scene.

Both Jenny and Gary walked over to where the man was which is when they saw what he found. Jenny was interested in this clue while Gary was speechless. On the carpet was a silver ring with an aquamarine colored Beryl gem.

"_That's Misty's ring._" thought Gary to himself.

A/N: Somebody has some explaining to do. I just want to reiterate that I my killing off of Seymour is in now way a bash against him it's just to advance the plot and there will be more deaths. Also, considering Dr. Fuji's story might have been inspired by Astro Boy, I used the name of the titular character's "father" for his as an homage. Next time, an investigation into the ring and a break in the case. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello again, I am back with the next thrilling installment of "Play Misty for me". I haven't decided yet if I am going to bump up the rating on this story but, it might. This chapter has the fallout from last chapter and a major break in the case.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In the Vermillion City Police Department, the murder of Professor Seymour Helms was one of the biggest cases the department had. In the evidence room, Jenny and Gary Oak were going over the evidence that had been gathered. While Jenny was clearly determined, Gary was noticeable disturbed.

"Okay, so the bullets were from a .50 Action Express cartridge." said Jenny looking over the forensic analysis.

"Which means the gun was most likely an IMI Desert Eagle semiautomatic pistol." noted Gary clearly frustrated, "That doesn't help narrow down the possible suspects."

"The lock was picked so whoever it was broke in but, unfortunately there are no witnesses. To make matters worse, the suspect wasn't seen leaving the apartment so, it is possible they slipped out the fire escape." explained Jenny.

"Then easily slipped away under the darkness of night. This would reduce the risk of any witnesses." sighed Gary.

"The only other lead we have is the ring found in the apartment." said Jenny.

"But, that ring could easily belonged to the suspect." pointed out Gary.

"No co-workers said they ever saw him wearing it or even mention anything about it." replied Jenny.

"That doesn't mean it didn't belong to him just he never worn it out. He could have been afraid of being robbed." countered Gary.

"The victim kept a journal of precious items to him. Apparently, he would bring these with him when aliens came for him and he would give these to the alien leader as a token of good will." said Jenny.

"Then the ring wasn't on there." said Gary with realization.

"It was not." said Jenny shaking her head.

"Then...it must have been the killer." admitted Gary.

"Nothing was stolen it must not have been a robbery." noted Jenny.

"Unless the person had only just started." replied Gary.

"Doesn't seem likely. One of the neighbors reported hearing footsteps and a nearby door opening a hour before the murder. We've talked to the neighbors and everyone can prove there were either in their homes or gone during that time. That means the killer was lying in wait for our victim." explained Jenny.

"He was part of that project with Dr. Fuji and Professor Jackson the latter of who was also murdered. My guess would be this was related." said Gary.

"Most likely." agreed Jenny, "But, as I have already said information about that project is scarce."

"Which means we're most likely shit out of luck." said Gary.

"Nothing else from the list was taken." noted Jenny.

"Considering his connection to that shady project and the skill the killer showed this was a hit carried out by a professional whose done this before." said Gary.

"Seems like it and that won't make this case any." sighed Jenny.

"Good, you are here." said Ash who suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Ashy boy, when did you get here?" asked Gary.

"I hear about this homicide and wanted to help so I came by and when you weren't in your office I asked around and was directed here." answered Ash.

"You didn't answer my question." said Gary.

"Whatever man. Look, just get me up to date on this case." replied Ash.

"Oh no. We are more than capable of handling this ourselves." said Jenny.

"You know, I gotta agree with Jen on this one. You do your thing Ash. We're fine here." added Gary.

"Okay, I guess that I can go and take on some boring case-" began Ash when suddenly something caught the corner of his eye, "Hey, that's Misty's ring."

"Whose Misty?" asked Jenny curious.

"My girlfriend. She works at the aquarium and is a part-time singer." answered Ash honestly.

"_You dense moron!_" snapped Gary mentally.

"Maybe one of you can explain why it was at a murder scene." said Jenny.

"What?!" cried out Ash amazed.

"I'm afraid so. This was found at the apartment of a murder victim." said Gary.

"That's impossible!" cried Ash.

"It's fact. It seems like you're girlfriend has a deadly streak." said Jenny.

"Gary, what is going on?!" asked Ash frantic.

"Professor Seymour Helms was murdered last night and the ring was found at the scene. We believe it might have something to do with a shady project he was working on two years ago. A colleague and friend of the victim was found dead in a similar manner shortly after the project ended." explained Gary.

"It's not Misty that killed him!" cried Ash.

"Then explain how HER ring wound up at the crime scene!" shot back Jenny.

"I...can't." replied Ash at a lose of words.

"It looks like we're going to have to talk to Misty." said Jenny confident.

"But-" countered Ash only to be interrupted.

"Ash, bring Misty here." said Gary stone-faced.

"Okay." sighed who pulled out his phone and made the call.

("Hello.") said Misty on the other end.

"Hey Misty, it's Ash." said the man upset.

("Oh hey, what's up?") asked Misty.

"You need to come to the police station. Somethings...come up." answered Ash hurting.

("I'll be right there!") declared Misty before hanging up.

* * *

Misty explained the situation to her boss and was allowed to leave work. She raced to the police station on her bike and once she arrived she went inside. After giving her name, Misty was led inside the station were she saw Ash waiting outside a door.

"Ash, I'm here. What's going on?" asked Misty concerned.

"It'll all be explained here." answered Ash anxiously as he led Misty inside the interrogation room.

"Hello, my name is Officer Jenny and this is Detective Gary Oak who it seems you know. We need to talk to you." explained the woman.

"Please sit down." said Gary.

"Okay." replied Misty taking a seat.

"Do you know this man?" asked Jenny sliding a picture in front of Misty.

"I've never seen him before." answered Misty.

"Are you sure of that?" asked Jenny skeptically.

"Yes I am." answered Misty.

"His name is Professor Seymour Helms." said Gary, "He was murdered and-"

"And this ring was found at the scene." concluded Jenny placing the ring, inside and evidence bag, on the table.

"That;'s my ring!" exclaimed Misty.

"Care to explain what it was doing at a murder scene?" asked Jenny.

"It was in my apartment last time I saw it." answered Misty.

"I can testify to that." added Ash.

"So can I." noted Gary.

"Maybe at one point but, somehow it found it's way to the apartment of a murder victim." said Jenny.

"I couldn't find it in my apartment." yawned Misty.

"Odd you're tired." replied Jenny.

"I spent a large part of the night tearing my apartment apart looking for that ring." explained Misty.

"Or, you could have dropped it at a murder scene." said Jenny.

"I'm not a murderer!" cried Misty.

"Tell me, are you familiar with Project Herrenvolk?" asked Jenny.

"No I'm not." answered Misty.

"It was a project that the professor was working on a few years ago and we believe it might be connected." explained Jenny, "But, of course you don't know a thing about it."

"I don't like your tone." replied Misty.

"You can say what you please but, your ring was at a murder scene. That looks really bad for you." said Jenny.

"I have honestly no clue how my ring got there. However, I do know that I had no involvement in this murder." replied Misty.

"Well, she denies it so this must clear it." said Ash.

"You freaking idiot. Most everybody claims they're innocent." replied Gary.

"Her claims of innocence doesn't mean a damn thing." added Jenny.

"I'm innocent!" snapped Misty.

"Getting real testy know." noted Jenny.

"You'd be pissed too if you were being investigated for a freaking homicide!" cried Misty.

"Calm down. Getting loud doesn't help things." advised Gary.

"Okay. Okay. I'll calm down." sighed Misty.

"Good. Now listen, if you know anything about this please tell us." said Gary.

"I told you before, I have no knowledge of the shooting." replied Misty.

"We never said that the victim was shot." noted Jenny grinning.

"I just assumed!" cried Misty defensively.

"That seems awfully guilty to me." smirked Jenny.

"If you want to talk to me anymore than I'm hiring an attorney!" declared Misty before storming off.

"Unfortunately, we don't have enough solid evidence to keep her here." sighed Jenny.

"I'm going to take Misty to work." said Ash before running off after her.

"So, do you really think she's guilty?" asked Gary.

"She couldn't explain her ring at the crime scene and she began acting defensive. Those point in that direction." answered Jenny.

"I know." sighed Gary not wanting to accept it.

"Look, since she's dating your best friend I can understand you're unwillingness to believe it but, you might need to face facts. I don't want to have to take you off this case." said Jenny.

"Don't worry Jenny. I'm a professional detective." replied Gary.

"I just wish we had more solid evidence." said Jenny, "I want to convict this girl if she did it."

"You're referring to the racketeering case." noted Gary.

"If we only had solid evidence he wouldn't have gotten off." spat Jenny, "If we couldn't have nailed the ring leader than that could have been a huge break."

"I'm sure we'll find new evidence and blow this case open. You can't rush these things." said Gary.

"I hope you're right." replied Jenny.

* * *

A few hours later, their prayers were answered as both Jenny and Gary got word that someone had come forward with information regarding the shooting. Both Jenny and Gary found him waiting in the interrogation room.

"We understand you have information regarding the homicide of Professor Helms." said Jenny as the two shook the man's hand.

"Actually, I do indeed." answered the man.

"First, let's start with your name." said Gary.

"I'm Tracey Sketchit." said the man.

"Okay Mr. Sketchit, what do have?" asked Jenny.

"Well, I was in my apartment which is parallel to the apartment of Professor Helms. I'm an illustrator and I sketched a woman leaving the apartment that night. When I found out about the murder I figured she must be the killer." answered Tracey.

"That's prefect!" exclaimed Gary.

"Here you go." said Tracey handing them the paper.

Both Gary and Jenny studied the paper. It wasn't perfect but, the figure of a woman dressed in jeans and a t-shirt was evident. Gloves were visible on her hands but, her face was obscured.

"Sorry I couldn't get a good view of her face." said Tracey.

"It's fine. The face we have a general description of the suspect is perfect." replied Jenny smiling.

"I'm glad that I could help." said Tracey.

"You did more than help, you gave us a huge lead." said Gary.

"You'll protect me in case somebody comes after me, right?" asked Tracey clearly nervous.

"Of course. You're in good hands." answered Jenny.

"That's a relief." sighed Tracey.

"We haven't had a witness get killed in five years. That's a good record." added Jenny.

"Oh thank God." sighed Tracey feeling much better.

"You're in goods hands." said Gary.

"I relay this sketch to the team." said Jenny who took the evidence.

"Right. You did the right thing Mr. Sketchit." said Gary.

"By the way, there was one more detail I should add." said Tracey, "The killer was a redhead."

A/N: A redheaded woman was the killer and the ring of a certain redhead we know was at the scene. How interesting things are becoming. Next time, Gary become suspicious of Misty and the investigation suffers a blow. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am back with the next chapter of "Play Misty foe me". Here, news of Misty's possible involvement with the murder spreads and the investigation is dealt a blow. Happy Fourth of July!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

At his apartment, Ash was worriedly pacing back and forth across the floor. He had dropped of Misty back at work reassuring her that he didn't believe she was guilty which was true. Now, he was back at his apartment trying to explain the evidence against her. He called Kristi to tell her he wouldn't return to work.

"Damn, Misty can't be responsible for the killing. No way she wouldn't." said Ash.

Ash kept walking back and forth repeatedly. Then he heard a knock at the door. He headed over to the door and opened it and found both Kristi and Brock.

"Hey guys." said Ash surprised to find these two there.

"I wanted to see what was going on. You seemed worried when you called me." said Kristi.

"And I had called Kristi shortly after and came over for the same." added Brock.

"Come in." said Ash and the both did.

"So, what's going on?" asked Kristi.

"I have no clue." sighed Ash.

"Tell us." said Brock.

"Misty is begin investigated for murder." replied Ash.

"What?!" cried Kristi and Brock surprised.

"I found Gary and Officer Jenny talking about a murder and I guess her ring was somehow there. She denies being involved and of course I believe her but, I have no idea how how that could be. She was tired and knew the guy was shot before they mentioned it." explained Ash.

"That's unbelievable." gasped Kristi.

"Of course. There's no way Misty would kill anyone." said Brock.

"I know that but, the evidence is hard to ignore." said Ash.

"That is true." admitted Kristi.

"You can't seriously believe that she is guilty?" asked Ash.

"Well, you said yourself that the evidence is hard to ignore." answered Kristi.

"That is true but, I've known Misty for too long to believe she is a killer." said Brock.

"You've only hired her a month ago." noted Kristi.

"That is true but, I still cannot believe Misty would kill anyone." replied Brock.

"I agree." added Ash.

"Well, I guess that Misty is the prime suspect." said Kristi.

"I'm afraid so." sighed Ash.

"Does Gary suspect Misty?" asked Brock.

"It seemed like it." answered Ash.

"Call him. Maybe he can give you an update." proposed Brock.

"Good idea." said Ash who pulled out his phone.

("Yo, this is Gary Oak.") answered Gary.

"Hey man it's me. I was hoping for info on the case." said Ash.

("Come on man, you know that's classified.") replied Gary.

"I'm your friend man." said Ash.

("Dammit. You can't tell anyone about this.") said Gary sternly.

"You know I won't." said Ash as he put the phone on speaker, "I've got Kristi and Brock here too. They won't tell anybody either."

"We promise." said both Brock and Kristi.

("Fine.") sighed Gary.

"So, tell us what's up." said Ash.

("Well, we did have a new break.") noted Gary.

"Tell us!" cried Ash.

("Well, we got someone who sketched the killer.") said Gary.

"What was the sketch like?" asked Ash.

("A woman in her mid-twenties with red hair.") answered Gary reluctant.

"That sounds like Misty." noted Kristi.

"It's not Misty!" cried Ash.

"Gary, you can't think Misty is guilty." said Brock.

("Right now, she's our prime suspect.") replied Gary.

"Who is the the guy who made that sketch?" asked Ash.

("You know I cannot tell you that.") answered Gary.

"Please tell us. Please." begged Ash.

("If I do, you three have to promise not to tell anybody.") said Gary.

"We promise." said all three.

("His name is Tracey Sketchit.") said Gary.

"Great! Now we can talk to him and figure out if the person was Misty!" declared Ash.

("No freaking way!") cried Gary.

"Why not?" asked Ash

("I shouldn't have told you that and if anybody finds out then I'm screwed.") answered Gary.

"Gary is right." agreed Kristi.

"But, then we can't clear Misty." countered Ash.

"Yes we can." countered his brunette assistant, "We'll find a way."

"She's right. We're clear Misty's name." added Brock.

"Yeah. You're totally right." said Ash.

("Look, I will keep investigating and if things point to Misty then I will follow that.") said Gary.

"I'll prove you wrong!" exclaimed Ash before hanging up.

* * *

After Ash hung up the phone, Gary leaned back in his chair and sighed. He wasn't surprised that Ash acted the way he did, but he still felt like his friend could act more mature.

"That guy will never change." sighed Gary as Jenny entered his office.

"Hey Gary, I dug up as much info on Misty as I could." said Jenny.

"Tell me what you got." replied Gary.

"She was born in Cerulean City, the youngest of three sisters." began Jenny.

"Tell me about them." said Gary.

"They ran and stared in their own water ballet. The Sensational Sisters." replied Jenny.

"I've heard of them." noted Gary.

"They stopped three years ago. I can't find a reason." continued Jenny.

"That is odd." said Gary.

"Yeah. To make things more interesting, Misty seems to have left Cerulean City that same time." said Jenny.

"Brock said he only hired her recently so, her location in between this time is crucial." deduced Gary.

"I can't find anything about Misty from the time she left Cerulean City and the time your friend Brock says he hired her." noted Jenny.

"The incident on New Island and the death of Professor Oswald were two years ago. There could be a possibility she was involved." said Gary.

"It looks that way." replied Jenny.

"Do you think Team Rocket could be involved?" asked Gary.

"That's a blast from the past. They've kept a low profile for a while now." answered Jenny.

"Yeah. They pretty much dropped off the face of the earth." noted Gary.

"It's been several years now." said Jenny.

"Roughly two years." said Gary as his eyes widened.

"It seems this Misty is somebody we need to keep a close eye on." said Jenny.

"It would seem so." admitted Gary uneasy.

* * *

Tracey Sketchit had packed up his pad and pencils as the sun had set on another day. He made sketches of people on the beach for a living while he tried to reach his dream of becoming a professional artist. Tracey had made this walk countless times and was fine. However, this time he felt like somebody was following him.

"_This isn't good. It's dark and I don't have anyway to defend myself._" thought Tracey to himself.

"Why don't you stop running away like a pussy and face me." spat the woman following him.

"Okay." sighed Tracey who turned around and was stunned by what he saw, "It's you!"

"Indeed. I'm the redhead who killed Professor Helms and now I've come for you." said the woman.

"But, why?" asked Tracey asked scared.

"You drew that sketch for the cops. I can't have you live." answered the woman.

"Please don't kill me!" cried Tracey.

"That's really not an option." replied the woman.

"I promise that I won't tell the police anything else." begged Tracey.

"You've already given information about me to the police, you know I might kill you and you've seen my face. There's no way I can let you live." said the woman.

"Please! I don't want to die like this!" cried Tracey.

"Then you really fucked up." said the woman.

"I didn't mean to." said Tracey.

"Yes you did. If you did mean to then wouldn't have given that sketch to the police. You're lying to me and that pisses me off." snarled the woman.

"No." gasped Tracey.

"Yes." said the woman sinisterly.

"I have dreams and hopes. If you kill me then I'll fulfill those." said Tracey hoping this would work.

"Well, I don't give a fuck." replied the woman casually.

"How can you be so heartless?" asked Tracey.

"I do this for a living." answered the woman.

"So, you just kill innocent people without a second thought. You're just a sociopath." deduced Tracey.

"Wrong. If that were the case I'd get a thrill from killing which I don't. It's just business." explained the woman.

"That doesn't make it any better." said Tracey shaking his head.

"I really don't care." scoffed the woman.

"You're a heartless woman." said Tracey somewhat disgusted.

"Stick and stones can hurt my bones but, my bullet can blow your brains out." said the woman.

"There's nothing I can say to make you spare me." realized Tracey.

"Smart boy. Now, it's time you die." said the woman pulling out her IMI Desert Eagle pistol.

"_This is it. I'm really going to die._" said Tracey to himself.

"Any last words?" asked the woman as she took aim.

"Please. Please if you do have a heart then let me live." answered Tracey.

"You're going to grovel." noted the woman.

"I have a family that love me and all the potential in the world of being a big artist. Look into your heart and let me live." begged Tracey.

"How pathetic." spat the woman before killing Tracey.

* * *

The next morning Gary was awoken by a phone call. Jenny was on the other end and she told him to come to the Vermillion City docks immediately. Gary wasted no time in getting ready and racing to the destination.

"Hey Jen, I came as fast as I could. What's up?" asked Gary finding the woman.

"See for yourself." answered Jenny pointing to the body of Tracey Sketchit in the water below.

"Dammit all to Hell!" cried Gary.

"The first murder in five years and it was on my watch. I'm a disgrace." sighed Jenny.

"No you aren't." reassured Gary.

"We found the shell casing." noted Jenny.

"Let me guess, they came from an IMI Desert Eagle pistol." replied Gary.

"Indeed they did." said Jenny.

"So, we're dealing with the same person." mused Gary.

"Isn't it interesting that he died the night after we interviewed Misty." said Jenny.

"But, she wouldn't have known." said Gary, "_Unless, Ash told her._"

"Well, we need to start looking for leads." said Jenny.

"I might already have one." replied Gary pulling out his phone and dialing.

("Hello?") came the voice of Ash on the other end.

"Hey Ashy boy it's me." said Gary, "By any chance did you talk to Misty last night?"

("Yeah. I called her after dinner last night.") answered Ash.

"I wanted to see how things were going after yesterday." lied Gary.

("Misty's pissed off about being suspected in the murder but, otherwise she's fine.") replied Ash.

"Okay that's good. Well, I have work so I'll catch you later." said Gary.

("Bye man.") said Ash who hung up.

"Jenny, it seems we have a prime suspect in this killing." said Gary uneasy.

A/N: Well, there is chapter eight and to reply to an anonymous review for the last chapter the killer is not Jessie. I am not one for character bashing (unless they deserve it) the characters who die do so because it's needed to advance the plot. I know many people hate Tracey but, I have nothing personal against him myself. Things are heating up and they're going to get hotter. Next time, the investigation gets more intense. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am back with the next exciting chapter of "Play Misty for me". One a good note, I have determined this story will have fifteen chapters and will end the first week of February so there's only seven months to go. In this chapter, the investigation of Misty heats up and a new lead comes forward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

In his office, Ash Ketchum was deep in thought. His was racking his brain trying to figure out a way his girlfriend Misty could be innocent despite evidence mounting against her. However, his thoughts were disturbed when a knock came on the door.

"Excuse me sir, may I enter?" asked Kristi outside.

"Yeah of course." answered Ash nonchalantly.

"Than you. Sir, it's about the case involving Misty." began Kristi careful of what to say next.

"She's fucking innocent!" spat Ash clearly upset.

"I believe in "innocent until proven guilty" myself and she hasn't been even charged yet so that is not where I'm going." replied Kristi.

"Okay. Sorry." sighed Ash, "This whole thing is just crazy."

"It's fine but, I wanted to ask why are you so sure she's innocent?" asked Kristi, "I'm just wondering."

"You've meet Misty. She's so..kind and caring. She'd never kill anyone." answered Ash.

"I'll agree you have a point there." stated Kristi.

"I'm really not trying to take my emotions out on you." said Ash rubbing his face.

"Yes I know." said Kristi.

"I can't believe that Gary think she's guilty." said Ash.

"Well, it seemed Gary did have some reservations of her guilt." noted Kristi.

"He questioned her. He did, no, he does believe at least somewhat that Misty is guilty!" snapped Ash.

"Gary is just doing his job. You can't be angry at him for that." replied Kristi.

"Damn." sighed Ash reclining in his chair.

"I'm sure that Misty will have her day in court is she's charged." said Kristi.

"So, you do think she's guilty?" asked Ash clearly upset.

"I'm just saying if she is innocent she will proven it in court." answered Kristi.

"There should be no reason she'll be charged." said Ash.

"It's hard to ignore evidence." noted Kristi cringing.

"You do believe she's guilty!" cried Ash.

"The evidence does seem to point that way so she might be arrested. The she will have her day in court and if she's innocent she'll be cleared of all charges." explained Kristi.

"She could still be wrongly convicted or railroaded." mumbled Ash worried.

"I'm sure that won't happen." said Kristi.

"You can't be sure." replied Ash.

"You need to think positive." said Kristi.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Ash.

"Exactly. Don't worry, everything will be fine." said Kristi.

"I hope you're right Kristi." said Ash clearly concerned.

"Don't worry about sir." said Kristi.

"Maybe..." said Ash distracted.

"You're really worried about her huh?" asked Kristi.

"Misty means the world to me. I love her. She's somebody I could see myself with forever." answered Ash dreamily.

"Sir, I'm here for you." stated Kristi.

"Thanks Kristi." replied Ash.

"Hey, enough sentimental stuff. This is getting too teary eyed." said Kristi laughing.

"Yeah I agree." laughed Ash.

"Great. Well then I'll get back to paperwork." said Kristi.

"Okay and thanks." replied Ash.

"No problem." said Kristi who left.

* * *

At the Vermillion City Aquarium, the day was progressing as normal. Visitors were coming in and the shows were filled. However, Marina couldn't help but, notice her friend Misty seemed more distant than usual. During a break in between shows, Marina decided to talk to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Marina.

"Well, you just did." answered Misty with a laugh, "But, seriously of course."

"Hey Misty, are you okay?" asked Marina.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." answered the redhead becoming more solemn.

"If anything is wrong then you can tell me." said Marina.

"Look, it's really nothing you need to concern yourself with." replied Misty.

"That makes me even more worried than before." said Marina concerned.

"If I tell you then you cannot tell anybody." said Misty.

"Sure. I promise." replied Marina.

"I'm being investigated in connection to a homicide." confessed Misty.

"What the hell?!" cried Marina surprised.

"Keep your voice low." begged Misty hushing the girl.

"Oh right. I'm sorry." said Marina scratching her head.

"Somebody got killed and my ring somehow got at the crime scene. I don't know how but, I am innocent. I swear it." explained Misty.

"I believe you. I've known you well enough to be sure of that." replied Marina.

"Thank you for that. I'm glad that somebody else believes in me." said Misty clearly relieved.

"Well, the other person is obviously Ash." said Marina.

"Yup." confirmed Misty, "He's been my biggest supporter."

"He's a great guy." said Marina.

"I agree with that." said Misty smiling.

"Still, I can't believe you'd be investigated for that." said Marina shaking her head.

"Me either but, it's happening." sighed Misty.

"Don't worry. I know you're innocent and you'll be fine." replied Marina.

"Do you really think so?" asked Misty hopeful.

"I know it." answered Marina.

"Thank you for that." replied Misty.

"It's no problem." said Marina, "In fact, I'm going to help prove your innocence."

"No." said Misty concerned.

"Why not?" asked Marina.

"I don't want anyone getting caught up in my business." answered Misty.

"But, I want to help you prove you're innocent." replied Marina.

"And well I appreciate that, if you get involved you might be hurt." said Misty.

"I know that and I am okay. I want to help you." said Marina.

"Look, I am glad you're trying to help but, I want you stay out of this." replied Misty.

"Dammit Misty. I am going to help you." said Marina.

"I know you're trying to help but, I am warning you stay out of this." said Misty.

"But..." began Marina.

"I said you need to stay out of my affairs." said Misty.

"No." replied Marina determined.

"I said stay out of it!" cried Misty.

"No need to get loud." said Marina.

"I'm sorry." sighed Misty.

"It's fine." said Marina.

"Thanks. It's just, this is something really personal." replied Misty who got a text on her cellphone, "Oh man! I have to go!"

"Where to?" asked Marina.

"Just out. Please, cover for me." answered Misty who left.

"Okay." said a confused Marina.

* * *

In her room, a woman was returning back home. She quickly kicked off her shoes and threw her things down then grabbed her phone making a call.

("_Hello._") said Giovanni on the other end.

"It's me sir." replied the woman.

("_Oh hello. I am confident your news is good._") said Giovanni.

"Indeed sir." said the woman, "I killed him. Tracey Sketchit is dead."

("_Perfect._") replied Giovanni.

"No problem sir." said the woman.

("_It seems that everything is progressing as scheduled._") noted Giovanni.

"Yes sir. I am very grateful for this opportunity." said the woman.

("_You're one of my best agents. I knew I could trust you to spearhead this mission._") replied Giovanni

"I will help bring Team Rocket back from the brink of oblivion." said the woman.

("_Good. Your loyalty is unquestioned._") said Giovanni.

"Sir, I've heard there's somebody who might have taken my picture." confessed the woman.

("_How did you find that out?_") asked Giovanni.

"Pierce sir." answered the woman.

("_I'm surprised you were caught._") said Giovanni.

"Actually sir, this might work out to our advantage." replied the woman.

("_Explain._") said Giovanni

"By removing this person I can further our agenda by using his death to our advantage by fulfilling the earlier plan I laid out." stated the woman.

("_Alright. You have Pierce as well as Butch and Cassidy so feel free to use them. I am trusting you._") replied Giovanni.

"Yes sir." said the woman before the phone call ended.

* * *

At the police station, Gary was looking over the case yet again. As he did, a knock came on his door.

"Come in!" called Gary.

"Hey Gary. It's me." said Jenny outside.

"Come in." replied Gary who stopped as Jenny came in.

"Any luck Gary?" asked Jenny walking up to his desk.

"No. I haven't found a damn thing." answered Gary, "However, I did hear something about a witness which is why I'm sure you're here."

"Yes indeed." replied Jenny, "Come in."

"Hello. My name is Todd Snap." said a man entering the room.

"I understand from Officer Pierce you actually took a picture of the culprit." said Gary.

"Here it is." said Todd handing him the picture.

"Damn. This is amazing." said Gary looking at the picture.

"Thanks. I am an armature photographer and was taking pictures of the city at night when I took this. A redhead woman running away near the scene of the homicide. I only wish her face wasn't blurred when I snapped the picture." explained Todd.

"When did you know this was tied into a murder?" asked Jenny.

"Well, watching him run away seemed suspicious and when I heard there was another murder occurred I decided to give you this." answered Jenny.

"We're lucky you did. This might be connected to three murders. This could be the break we need." explained Jenny.

"Wow. I'm really happy to help." said Todd.

"Nice. You're picture is really helpful and you'll likely need to might need to testify." said Gary, "_The girl in this picture looks like Misty._"

"Okay." said Todd.

"Good. Now we'll protect you." replied Jenny.

"Was...was that Sketchit guy connected to this case?" asked Todd nervously.

"Yes he was. But, don't worry you'll be protected." answered Jenny regretful.

"Indeed. We will talk again later. Officer Pierce will show you out." added Gary.

A/N: Well there is chapter nine and as you can see there is trouble on the horizon. Next chapter, there is more trouble strikes while Marina and Ash try to prove Misty's innocence. Please review.


End file.
